


Cheiloproclitic

by Sasassy



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Rough Kissing, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasassy/pseuds/Sasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki knew that Touka was pretty. He had always known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

Kaneki knew that Touka was pretty. He had always known. Everyone probably did, considering the gazes she drew in public, from complete strangers, men and women alike. Kaneki understood those strangers, he couldn’t stop staring at her either, his eyes glued to the slope of her cute nose, her bouncy locks of hair which constantly looked so luscious, he had to physically hold back from burying his hands in them.

But no matter how soft her hair seemed, or how fiery her eyes, what really drew him in and put shackles around his heart were her lips.

 

They were a perfect shade of pale pink, darker at the bits were she chewed them in anxiety and chapped now that it was getting colder. But they still looked plush and soft to Kaneki. He could spent hours staring at them, at the way they wrapped around each word Touka spoke, marvelling at the way they closed around the rim of a cup when she took a sip of coffee. He loved how her tongue poked out to wet her lips, leaving them glistening and even rosier, mocking him with how kissable they looked.

 

He wanted to kiss her, Gods, he really did but he knew she’d probably punch him for it, so he contented himself with stolen glances and daydreams filled with her gorgeous mouth peppering kisses down his neck, nibbling at his ear or pressing against his own.

 

 

##

 

 

Touka couldn’t remember ever thinking the words handsome and Kaneki in the same sentence. Kaneki used to be cute, adorable even, like a tiny kitten that had just started to open its eyes. He wasn’t hot, or whatever adjective people used to describe people pleasing to the eyes.

 

Sasaki was a different matter.

 

He had grown a bit in the last few years, filled out too, his jaw more pronounced, his cheeks chiselled, his torso sturdier than she remember. He almost looked like an adult now.

What really threw her for a loop, though, were his lips. She wasn’t sure if they had always been this lush, this pink, but since he’d walked into :re and ordered a coffee (black, of course), she found herself staring at them. Touka just couldn’t look away. It was still the same mouth she remembered, save for the nervous smile he used to wear but it looked much softer now, almost pillow-y, a description she had once read in a book and scoffed at.

 

That’s what they looked like, though. Pillow-y, like she could rest her forehead against them and find the meaning of life. Inner peace. A cure for cancer.

A stupid thought, Touka was aware of that. The only thing touching his lips would result in would be Touka ripping their clothes off and having her way with him.

 

Touka groaned, annoyed at herself and her stupid, pubescent thoughts. Still, she couldn’t shake the desire to press her mouth against his and check if his lips resembled the taste of his flesh or if he tasted like the chapstick she’d seen him apply earlier.

 

 

##

 

 

When they kissed, it was nowhere close to how they had imagined it.

 

Haise kissed with fervour, his mouth hungry for Touka like a starved man tasting food for the first time in weeks. His lips weren’t pillow-y or soft like Touka had thought, they were smooth yet hard, almost harsh against her own but she relished it nonetheless. He wasn’t shy and timid, like he had been in her daydreams, in need of her straightforwardness to get into a kiss. No, he was confident, gripping her face with his hands like he owned her, tilting her head for her lips to fit better to his and Touka loved it. All she could do was hold on and give as good as she got, clinging to his shoulders and sucking on his lower lip like her life depended on it.

 

Haise had always thought Touka would kiss like she smiled, tight-lipped yet gentle. He hadn’t expected her pliant lips to be quite so demanding. He decided that he loved that surprise as he felt her tongue dab against his lips and they both moaned in unison at the new depth of their kiss.

 

It was impossible for him to stop touching her lips, now that he had a taste of them, his mouth meandering back to hers as soon as they parted for air. But with the way Touka welcomed him again and again, lips sweet and her moans even sweeter, Haise knew that she didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> The request was for Cheiloproclitic - being attracted to someone's lips.


End file.
